Detron
| elemental damage = 105.0 | crit chance = 2.5 | crit damage = 1.5 | conclave = | polarities = None | introduced = Update 11.5.5 | notes = }} The Detron is a pocket laser shotgun used by Detron Crewmen and was one of two possible rewards for The Gradivus Dilemma event, the other being the Brakk. While it was not awarded from the event, as the Corpus lost the conflict, its blueprint and components are now dropped by the Zanuka Hunter. The Detron is used by grey/white-suited Corpus Crewmen. When used by these Crewmen, it behaves like a shotgun, firing a spray of blue energy bolt projectiles. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High Damage. **Innate damage, highly effective versus Alloy Armor and Infested Sinew, can also confuse targets. **Equal damage to the Bronco *High projectile velocity. *Fast reload time. *Larger magazine size than the Bronco and Akbronco and on par with the Brakk. *Good ammo efficiency. *No damage falloff over distance. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have travel time. *Small magazine size. *Slow fire rate. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus Shields and severely reduced damage against Infested and Fossilized). *Low critical chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The damage listed is actually the combination of all seven pellets' damage values, the actual damage per pellet is 15. Tips *The Detron can be made into an effective anti-Grineer weapon by adding damage and damage, allowing it to deal extra damage against Ferrite Armor, Alloy Armor and Machinery. Trivia *Colloquially, a "hand cannon" often refers to an extremely powerful pistol chambered for a high caliber cartridge such as .500 S&W Magnum or .50 Action Express. *In Livestream 17, the developers jokingly claimed that the Detron pistols intended as rewards for the Gradivus Dilemma were "melted down and used to make MOAs." This has more or less proven to be true, as the Zanuka Hunter drops the Detron blueprint and parts. *Like the Flux Rifle, the Detron does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention. *During the reload animation, a pack of 6 energy cells is ejected from the gun, although, the Detron has only the capability of firing 5 rounds before reloading. This pack can be found on the floor after reloading. **Strangely, the clip ejected would appear in the default colours no matter what the player has selected. *The Detron had an entry in the Codex shortly before players could actually obtain it (at the time, the Zanuka Hunter dropped nothing upon defeat). * The existence of the Mara Detron hints that this is actually built on a much older design, raising questions about the origins of the Corpus. Media DetronCodex.png Detron Proof.jpg|Detron Blueprint Detron.png 2014-02-22_00003.jpg|Detron on Vauban Shock Camo Detron.png|Detron with the Shock Camo Skin. detron scheme.jpg|Detron Color Scheme detron shock camo scheme.jpg|Shock Camo Detron Color Scheme WARFRAME - DETRON U11.8.0 Warframe Detron A Gay Guy Reviews Detron, Deadly & Datable (Overkill Ed.) Warframe Beta - Detron (HD)(HUN) Skins DazzleDetron.png|Shock Camo Detron See Also *Zanuka Hunter, the assassin who drops parts and the blueprint for this weapon. *Mara Detron, a rare version sold by Baro Ki'Teer. de:Detron fr:Detron es:Detron Category:副武器